Precious Memories
by fren
Summary: Only, like, three cuss words in here. It's my opninion on why Kai's so antisocial. It's MUSHY and SAPPY and Kai goes SOFTIE in this fic.


Precious Memories  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BBA or the series "Beyblade" or any of the characters in it.  
  
Warning: I felt a little depressed while writing this, so it DOES end with a MUSHY ending. So, if you're not a sappy-lover, sorry. Listening to "Alone I Break" by KoRn on continuous play'll help you get more of a feel for this fic.Enjoy.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
  
I blinked, letting the rain fall on and around me. Standing in the darkness. Alone. The so called others would probably be use to this. They should be. While they're in the hotel, in their beds, sleeping in warmth and dreaming...I stand alone. Outside with only the sound of rain to comfort me. No.  
  
I don't need comfort. All I need is my beyblade and nothing else. But then...If that's so, why can't I just ditch Tyson and his idiotic friends? I could live without them. I have before. All they do is vex my nerves. Nothing else. It's pathetic how someone like me hangs around pitiful kids like them.  
  
Maybe I'm drawn to the power in their beyblades. My beyblade could break all of theirs in half at the same time, but still...They always somehow hang on by the skin of their teeth. No matter how badly they're losing. It's plain stupid. But damn it all. It's not worth wasting my breath on weaklings like them.  
  
They call me anit-social. But they don't have any experiences. I could even give a snicker if I ever heard the word 'love' come out of any of their mouths.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"So...I see you every day here," the blonde murmured.  
  
Kai stayed silent, sitting in the same place and waiting for someone.  
  
"It's a little funny actually," she giggled slightly.  
  
He eyed her. Was that a blush on her face? She smiled shyly, moving her foot across the ground in front of her nervously.  
  
"So, um, can I sit down?" she asked quietly.  
  
He kept his arms folded.  
  
"Who's stopping you?" he muttered.  
  
The girl grinned and sat next to him, smoothing out her blue skirt.  
  
"Um...Do you come here often?" she asked.  
  
He glanced at her, but said nothing.  
  
"Stupid question, I know," she responded to herself. "I mean, I /did/ say I see you here everyday, heh heh."  
  
More silence. Kai was slightly amused by the girl's anxiety.  
  
"My name's Ashley," the girl introduced.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Kai," Kai muttered.  
  
Ashley beamed.  
  
"...Are you, um...free this Friday?..." she asked in almost a whisper.  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
It was stupid. Now that I look back at it now. But then, it's only ironically natural for males to easily fall for attractive girls. Well, damn her and may God forsaken her.  
  
I gripped my beyblade in my hand, remembering the blonde. She was beautiful. And her features I still see when I close my eyes. Beautiful, gorgeous...Perfect. I gritted my teeth as my mind replayed past memories. Precious memories. I had spent most of my time with Ashley, almost forgetting about another...  
  
Ashley...She was wonderful in all ways, but she hated beyblades. I should've seen it coming...  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"You want to meet here?" Kai asked in his usual gruff voice.  
  
Ashley nodded, looking into his eyes.  
  
"It's a little dark and scary, but it should fit the mood of all this," she replied.  
  
Kai folded his arms, waiting for the trendy chic to say something else. Something more.  
  
"Kai..." she murmured. "I'm so sorry for wasting your time."  
  
Kai masked his confusion and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Listen...I should've known it wouldn't have worked out anyway," she stated. "I tried to like them...But I just don't like beyblades. It's unfair to you. Telling you to stop beyblading is like telling me to stop shopping."  
  
She looked at her feet so Kai couldn't see her face. Kai unfolded his arms, taking a step forward. Ashley looked up at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"In the end it could never work out," she told him. "We...It all just doesn't fit. Kai, you've been the greatest b-f I've ever had, but...We can't see each other anymore."  
  
Kai's eyes slightly widened, but he regaind control and placed on his poker-mask.  
  
"Why?" he muttered, trying to sound emotionless.  
  
"It's not you. It's me. It won't work out with you beyblading with your little sister all the time. I just don't-"  
  
"If you want me to quit, just say so."  
  
Ashley smiled, walking slowly to him. She touched his cheek, a tear streaming down hers.  
  
"That would be impossible." she giggled. But her face turned sorrowful once more. "I'm sorry."  
  
Kai stared down her, looking calm outside, but inside...Inside, an inferno flamed. Inside, thunder crashed down. Inside, everything was breaking away...Bit by bit. Ashley hesitantly leaned forward. She brushed her lips against his.  
  
Then, she turned around and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
I never saw her again, really. There were glances in shops or walks down the street, but I only noticed her while she went on with her meaningless life. Watch her. Like I use to when we were still...Damn it. But she still knows about me. I'm sure she's seen my face on a few magazines...Unless she never walks by the 'Sports' section.  
  
I could call her cellular phone right now...Or e-mail her...Or even go to her house...And tell her to fuck a tree. But I can't. Lingering feelings keep me from doing so. I still can't believe she threw me away just like that. As if I were some miserable toy locked away in her dark closet. I sighed, focusing on the ground. She was the only one who really cared.  
  
I blinked and looked up. Not the only one. She wasn't the only one. I had never gotten too close with my parents or any of my relatives. I had always been the anti-social one...And the fault was theirs for not paying any attention to me. Then...Before I even met Ashley. She was there.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Kai stared at the window, as if trying to melt the clear glass away. He heard the the door creak open with small footsteps wondering around his room.  
  
"What?" he demanded, thinking it was his 'mother'.  
  
"Hiya," greeted a bright, youthful, small voice.  
  
Kai turned.  
  
"What are you doing in my room, May?" he asked, his tone softening.  
  
The three-year-old looked at her older brother with her wide, bright-brown eyes filled with curiousity. Kai was, what? Twelve? Eleven at the time, maybe...  
  
"Nuttin'," May replied cheerfully. "Wut'cha doin'?"  
  
Kai guestured towards the window with his head.  
  
"Mommy yelled at you again, didn' she?" May stated.  
  
this girl is getting too smart. Kai thought, slightly amused.  
  
"Ya always look out der when you get yelled at," May continued. She ballanced on her tippy-toes to look out the window. "I don't see anyt'ing, but people."  
  
Kai stayed silent, continuing to look out the window.  
  
"You're boring," May told, pouting. "Play a game wid me! I'm bored!"  
  
Kai glanced at the young girl. And then continued looking out the window.  
  
"Pwweeeeeeeeeeaaaasse?" May pleaded. "Priddy, priddy pwease wid a bunch o' beyblades on top?"  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"How about I teach you how to launch a beyblade?" he suggested.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Huh?" May asked. "Lunch? Huh?"  
  
"I'll show you," Kai stated.  
  
"Ooohh! Gimme a piggy-back ride!"  
  
"It's just outside."  
  
"Pwease? Pwease? Priddy pwease?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Kai lifted the light girl onto his shoulders, walking out of the room.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
I ended up looking at the ground again. This was really all I did when I wasn't talking or doing anything. Just...remembering. I closed his eyes, coming back to the same memory.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Kai pulled the ripcord and the beyblade flew to the ground, spinning in circles and patterns.  
  
"Wow..." May murmured. "Teach me, teach me!"  
  
Kai retrived his beyblade and walked over to the child, kneeling so he was just slightly taller than her.  
  
"Hold this with your left hand," he instructed. "No, that's not your left...Your other left...Are you left handed?"  
  
May shrugged.  
  
"Which hand do you write with?" Kai asked.  
  
"I dunno how ta write," May replied.  
  
"Okay...Which do you draw with?"  
  
"I draw with bwue! Bwue's my fave'wit cowor!"  
  
"No. Which hand."  
  
"Oh. Dis one."  
  
Kai tried again.  
  
"Okay, hold the launcher, that's this, with your right hand, this hand," Kai rewordered. "Good. Now get your left hand, that's this one, to hold the ripcord, the string. Now pull. Hard."  
  
May jerked the ripcord from the launcher and the beyblade went twirling, sparks flying from the ground. A bright, broad grin appeared on May's face. She turned to Kai as he stood up.  
  
"I did it!" she exclaimed. "I did it!"  
  
Kai didn't reply, inside, he felt a tint of pride in May.  
  
"I can do it, now! Yay!" May went on. She hugged Kai's waist. "I did it!"  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
That was a good one. The first time she launched a beyblade. I let out a breath, pocketing my beyblade in my warm pocket. I opened my eyes. Same place. Same time. Same scene. If I ended up sick tomorrow, I would turn up healthy before the day was done. But times like this...Free time just to remember without hearing any idiotic bickering...A time like this was rare. So I decided to use it.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
May walk out of the room where all the guests were and walked upstairs, noticing that someone was missing. She opened the door to Kai's room. Kai turned around from reading (omg, he's reading!) "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Alan Poe (figures).  
  
"Close the door," Kai instructed.  
  
May did so.  
  
"What?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well...It's my fifddd birt-day and..." May murmured shyly.  
  
"Yeah, I got you a present."  
  
May looked up, her eyes brightening.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
Kai stood up and dug something out of his pocket. He tossed a small box to her. She fumbled, but managed to hang on to it.  
  
"Now, get out," Kai ordered.  
  
May nodded and ran out of the room excitedly, closing the door behind her. Kai sat back down on the endge of his bed.  
  
He snickered. "Three...Two...One."  
  
"Thank you!" a voice squealed as the door burst open.  
  
May raced in, a light-blue beyblade in her small hands. She hopped onto Kai's bed and threw her arms around his neck squeezing him in delight.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she laughed. She released him and hopped onto the bed. "And it's blue, like yours, but it's a lighter color so I can tell it's mine! Yayies! And now you can teach me how to beyblade 'n' stuff! Someday, I'm gonna be the best just like you!"  
  
She hugged his again.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kai felt a small blush creep across his face.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
I can't help, but smirk, feeling the warm embrace all over again. I can't believe how stupidly soft I was to the kid. But then, there's a special bond between siblings...I felt this past one had been incredibly strong. Even though she never learned to knock.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Ashley smiled at Kai, pushing him against the wall. He gazed down at her, keeping his poker-mask on. He knew what was coming up next. And he didn't know if he liked it or not. It was a month after May's 5th birthday and Kai was surprised that his own girl-friend was hired to 'baby-sit' him and his little sister. Maybe this was a good thing.  
  
Ashley ran his fingers through his hair. Then, she lightly pressed her lips against his. Kai's eyes widened as he froze, but instincts took control. Naturally, his hands found their places. One on Ashely's lower-back. The other on the back of her head, running through her silky hair.  
  
Dream come true! But Kai should've known it wouldn't last long.  
  
"Wow!" May's voice giggled.  
  
Kai's eyes opened and saw May examining him and Ashley. Ashley pulled away.  
  
"Wow, you're kissing!" May exclaimed in 'awe'.  
  
"May!" Kai hissed, losing his poker-face for that one second as he turned a deep red.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
I snickered at the thought. My first kiss witnessed by my five-year-old sister. Classic. Just classic. Classicly ironic.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"I got you, now!" a six-year-old May declared.  
  
Her beyblade charged towards Kai's wobbly Dranzer.  
  
"Not likely, kid," Kai responded.  
  
His beyblade shot at May's, knocking her beyblade out of the dish. May pouted, picking up her beyblade.  
  
"You big-meanie-moe!" Mary shouted, trying to sound angry.  
  
"You didn't want me to go easy, did you?" Kai replied, walking over to her.  
  
"No...But I'll beat ya next time! And I'll win a tournament, too!"  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
I lifted my hand, catching raindrops in my palm. Like how May use to catch snowflakes in her mouth. Snowflakes...I use to love them. Partially because it was snowing when May was born. But now, the sight of them twisted my stone heart into a sorrowful shape. And I remember...  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Kai ran through the snow. As fast as he could. The blizzard had come out of no where. Kai narrowed his eyes to keep wind and snow out of them. In his arms was an unconscious seven-year-old. May. He just left her at the park for thirty minutes and a blizzard came out of no where.  
  
"Hang on, kid," Kai muttered as he ran.  
  
He could hardly see, but he could still make his way down familiar roads. Finally, he saw the form of his destination.  
  
"We made it," he declared. He eyed May, holding her closer. "Don't you quite."  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
We didn't know how bad the fever was until she started losing awareness. I gripped my hand into a tight fist. Then, we called a doctor. But I didn't like what he said. I don't think anyone did.  
  
And somehow...I don't know how it happened...But soon, May and I were the only ones left in the room.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"You're not going to die," Kai assured.  
  
"Then...where'm I goin'?..." May asked quietly. "Somethin's tellin' me I am..."  
  
"You're just...Going to a better place, I guess. Where better beybladers are and the weather is whatever you ant it to be. The grass is always green and you feel safe there. You're just going on a small trip, that's all." Kai muttered gruffly, aware he was getting soft.  
  
"You don't...gotta make up stories...to make me feel...better..." May murmured, her voice bouncing slowly and shrinking.  
  
Kai glanced at her and caught eye contact.  
  
"I'm ready to die," May assured.  
  
Her eyes...So innocent and bright...Fading away. May shut her eyes tightly. Kai grabbed her hand...It was cold. Too cold.  
  
"May," Kai addressed.  
  
May opened her eyes weakly. A smile... "Bye...bye..."  
  
Then, the brightness in her eyes started to fade as they started to close. The small grip on Kai's hand loosened. Kai felt his eyes water. He tried to fight it off like he did everything...But this time it didn't work.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
And still. I stand here. Damned tears in my eyes. Why should I be sad? She's not suffering anymore. But then again...She's not with me anymore. So now there's no one to soften-up to. No one to take pride in. No one to annoy me at the same time making me snicker.  
  
And the stupid fact was that it still hurt. I remember that day too much...I never knew that I'd be kneeling next toMay on her death-bed. Watching her temp. rise and trying to warm her small hand as it grew colder...and colder...I guess I got too depressed my parents sent me to live with my grandfather. That old geezer makes me more miserable than Tyson and the other stooges do.  
  
I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out May's light-blue beyblade I got for her. This is the only I have left of her besides the memories I share to only myself and no one else. I blinked, allowing just one, no more, tear run down my cheek. Doesn't matter. I knelt on the grave and placed the light-blue beyblade closely in front of the headstone.  
  
"You forgot something..." I muttered.  
  
Without further business, I stood up and turned to walk away. But something stopped me, almost tripping me. I recognized that voice.  
  
It was barely above a whisper, "Thank you..."  
  
I whirled around. But I soon straightened myself, facing the grave, smirking. There was the grave. There was the headstone.  
  
But the light-blue beyblade was gone.  
  
And I was left in the rain, knowing she was still there. Watching me and sharing our precious memories.  
  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Read 'n' Review if u liked it, read and review if you don't. Millions of apologies to those who don't favor cotton-fics and those who thought this fic sucked @$$. 


End file.
